Aftermath
by Kaminari Rin
Summary: It s over. It took its time, but now it s over. They ve achived their goals. What will they do now, when they ve got nothing left?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I was just pondering about what would happen when the Organisation´s finally taken down, hoe it ´d be done, and what would happen afterwards.  
>Basically, I was just reading too much. Anyways, enjoy! And leave reviews, cuz they´re luv. :3<br>**

* * *

><p>It was dark and cold. A fitting weather for this day anyways, thought Kudou Shin´ichi, shivering as he opened his house´s door.<br>Today everything had come to an end, he wouldn´t have to constantly look over his shoulder anymore. He could write his parents, tell them that he was, in fact, alive, and hadn´t been killed during "Operation GATE" as they had believed fot the past… what was it? Ten years, fifteen?

He could help Haibara Ai out of the depression she´d been in since "Operation GATE". And he could even go to Ran, tell her why he´d been gone since that day in Tropical Land.

But he´d changed, in those years chasing the Black Organisation, slowly destroying every single branch of it, one after another.  
>Shin´ichi lit himself a cigarette as he pulled on his slippers. When had he started smoking again? Oh, yeah, after Akai Shuuichis <em>real<em> death, five years ago. He remembered that because "Operation Crystal" had left even more scars on his mind than "GATE" had…  
>He was thirty-eight now, and had seen more dead bodies than some policemen see in their whole life. And he´d gunned down quite a big part of those now-dead people himself, too.<p>

And Ran had built up her life quite well. Last time he´d been to Japan she´d been doing very well. She´d just given birth to her second child, a little girl with her eyes exactly. She had a job, too. She´d become elemantary teacher, and liked her job a lot. She´d always loved children after all. But she hadn´t quite managed to get someone normal as a life partner, her husband was pretty high up in the Japanese Intelligence Service. He hadn´t told her yet, although Ran had recently started to suspect him- she´d gone to the bank where he supposedly worked, and when he hadn´t been there and none of the clerks seemed to know him… well, Shin´ichi would probably pay him a visit to tell him to not _ever_ hurt her if he wanted to live, and get the fuck on and tell her what his real job was. Because Ran had definitely had enough things kept from her, enough for a lifetime, and more.  
>Yes, he knew what he´d do next. He´d call some people and then he´d have a nice talk with Ran´s husband.<br>Maybe the guy´d be shocked out of his mind to suddenly be approached about his job by someone he only knew from some old high school photographs of his wife´s and who´d supposedly been dead for the past twenty years, but then, that guy deserved it anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN...I´m not all that happy with this chapter :/ ... well, the next one will be better, hopefully ^^**  
><strong>... Review? :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soo, this is the next chapter~ I hope you´re gonna like it? I´m not all that sure about it, but, well... Here it is!  
>... I know, this is probably annoying, but please leave a review! :3<strong>

* * *

><p>He held his breath as he heard the fast and heavy footsteps of the taskforce head past him. They still hadn´t learnt anything. But then, these weren´t the same men that had been chasing his dad, after all. The men from the original taskforce had long since retired, due to them getting too old to chase after their twenty years younger opponent.<br>Even Inspector Nakamori had retired a few years ago. KID still got to hear the famous, long winded, not- intended-for-children-below-a-certain-age-rants © Nakamori-keibu though, as the next head of the Kaitou KID Task Force was no one but Nakamori Aoko.  
>He still remembered the day she´d decided to follow her father´s example and to start a career as policewoman. That day they´d had career´s advice at school, and Hakuba had asked her what she had in mind. Aoko had stood tall and replied that she would become a policewoman and drag that damn thief to court. Kaito had always guessed that Aoko would follow her father, but to actually hear it from her own mouth…<p>

He left a few days later. He told no one where he´d go and what he´d do, he just left. Never once looking back over his shoulder. He never stayed at a place for very long, he´d move house every few weeks and took on a job as a waiter or a clerk now and then.  
>He looked for Pandora everywhere, flew to the United States and France and other countries, but not a single gem he stole glowed red under the moonlight. He got shot by Snake a few times, but never lethally. He often wondered wether Pandora existed, but continued looking anyways. He came back to Japan to attend Aoko´s and Hakuba´s wedding- even appeared as Kaitou KID, just to see that lovely angry angry expression on her face and to tease her a bit. He came to the hospital to see her first child being born- a tiny boy with reddish-brown hair and golden eyes.<p>

And then there was one of his most painful memories.

"Operation GATE"…

"GATE" had been the codename to the operation Kaito had planned and acted out with Kudou and a team of FBI and CIA agents to arrest Snake and his men. The operation had been successful, or so said the second-in-command of the team. Only one shot was fired that night. The bullet had been aimed for KID, who of course dodged it with ease. Instead it hit Kudou´s heart. Kaito would never, ever, forget expression of utter surprise on his favourite critic´s face as the bullet pierced his chest and-

He shook his head to chase away the unwanted memories, and realised he was nearly a whole minute behind his schedule. Now he had just two and a half minutes left to get to the exhibition room, and his forties weren´t all that far away, he wasn´t as fast as he used to be.

* * *

><p>He stood on the roof of the newly opened museum. The heist was over, and he took the jewel he´d stolen just a few minutes ago out of his chest pocket. His hand trembled as he slowly lifted his hand towards the full moon. He <em>hoped<em>, and _prayed_...

The roof was bathed in red light. A single tear left his eye, falling to the ground below towards the cheering crowd. This was it. Pandora. The gem of immortality, the gem his father had died for. And Kudou too, in a way.

He´d done it. He´d found it. After twenty years of serach. Forty if you counted his dad, too.

More tears followed as he took a hammer from his suit. It was a special hammer he´d bought especially for this moment, for this one purpose.

He lifted his arm and brought the hammer down on the jewel. One edge broke off. He repeated and repeated that process until all that was left of the jewel was a heap of glittering dust.

"Kaitou KID! Freeze! Don´t attempt to escape, it´s over, we´ve surrounded you!" yelled a familiar voice. Kaito slowly lifted his head and turned it towards Hakuba, Aoko and the one or other task force member with them pointing their guns at him. The tears were still flowing down his cheeks, but he didn´t even try to stop them from coming, they were all the tears he hadn´t cried since his father´s death.

"It is indeed over" he said softly. "The applause fades as the magician ends his encore and gives his last bow. I have accomplished the goal I strived for."

He smiled as shocked silence reigned.

"What do-"began Hakuba after a while, but KID did not let him finish his question.

"What are you waiting for, my dear panda- tachi, arrest me, I surrender."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...so, you like? Leave a review if you did OR didn´t, cuz criticism helps me become a better writer :)  
>I <em>might <em>write a third, maybe even a fourth chapter, but don´t expect it to be up soon, because I´m gonna be a tad busy in the next few weeks... :(**


End file.
